In Between the Scripts
by Laneg1024
Summary: Based on Beck and Jade in all the episodes. Missing moments of them. Some chapters will be rated T, others will be rated M. I'm going to rate it M just to be safe. I'm going to skip pilot episode because there are hundreds of fanfictions about that episode. I'm not sure if I will change how the worst couple went or not. Enjoy! Please review. Positive or negative appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Beck and Jade in each episodes. Some chapters will be rated T, others will be rated M. I'm going to skip pilot episode because there are hundreds of fanfictions about that episode. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Bird Scene**

 **Beck's POV**

It's been a week since that imrov kiss with the new girl Tori. I could tell Jade was still annoyed about it. I feel bad, the goal wasn't to hurt Jade, but i did. I have been a little more affectionate towards her to show her I'm sorry. Even though I apologized Jade knows how to hold a grudge. It's early and school starts in a half hour. I pull into Jade's driveway and text her that I'm here. I see her come out of the front door. Her hair is half pulled back. I love when she wears her hair like that, it shows off her face and her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Babe" I say as she sits in the passenger seat.

"Hey" she says and puts her head on the seat.

"You look exhausted, did you sleep okay"? I ask and grab her hand. She squeezes my hand and closes her eyes. "No not really. My parents were fighting last night".

I feel bad, I know Jade gets upset when her parents fight. I give her a kiss on her cheek

"I'm sorry love". Jade looks at me like she appreciates my apology even though it's not my fault. She leans over and kisses me, I kiss her back and cup her face.

"Take a nap until we get to school. We have 20 minutes to get there and I wont wake you up until I get you your coffee". I say and hold her hand. She smiles at me and closes her eyes.

"Thanks Beck". She says drifting off.

It was a quiet ride since Jade was sleeping. I pulled into school with 10 minutes until first period. Jade was still asleep so I figured I should go get some coffee.

When I came back with coffee Jade was getting out of the car.

"You look better" I said smiling and handing her a cup of coffee.

"So you're saying I was ugly until now." She said sipping her coffee

I knew she didn't actually think this but I went along with it just to tell her she's beautiful.

"Come on Babe you know you're beautiful." She smiles and gives me a kiss.

We walk towards the door when I realized I forgot my book in the car. She heads into school and I turn around to get my book.

-Later on-

 **Jade's POV**

I walk into Sikowitz's classroom and see Beck sitting there. He sees me and pats the seat next to him. I sit down and he wraps his arm around me. I lean into him and enjoy his comfort. He smells good, like a fresh shower and cologne.

"You feel better after your nap" He asks me while playing with my hair. My nap was this morning. It's fourth period but I haven't seen Beck since this morning.

"Ya a little bit. Thanks for the coffee by the way".

"Anything for you". He says and kisses my forehead.

Class starts and Sikowitz starts rambling and asks Cat and I to do a scene about a Pig. The scene is pretty boring. Luckily we have lunch after this so I can spend some time with Beck.

In the middle of the scene Sikowitz throws a ball at Cat. I will never understand that man.

The bell rings and we start walking out of class when I hear Beck ask Vega if she wants to eat lunch with us. You've got to be kidding me.

 **Beck's POV**

School went by pretty quick, so now Jade and I are hanging out. We are in my RV and we're supposed to be doing homework but we somehow ended up making out. She's sitting on my lap and running her hands through my hair. I'm getting so turned on but I unfortunately have an essay to write. I have to stop this before it gets escalated to the point where I can't control myself. I can feel Jade slipping her hands down to my jeans.

"Mmm Babe as much as I would love this right now I have to finish my science report". She looks at me disappointed

"Come on Beck can't you do it after." She says and starts kissing my neck. I can't help but moan. I enjoy a few more of her kisses.

"We can either have a quickie now and I can spend the rest of the night doing homework, or you can let me finish this then the rest of the night I'm all yours. And it will be a lot more than just a quickie." I knew the option Jade would pick but I teased her anyways.

"Fine you win" she says and hops off my lap.

A few hours go by and I'm almost done with this report. Jade went out to get tacos for dinner and to get something from her house. She is sleeping over tonight so I really wanna finish this paper.

Jade walks in holding a bag filled with clothes and another with food. I put my computer down and get up so we can eat dinner.

"Thanks for picking up the food." I say and hug her from behind. She leans in and tilts her head to kiss me.

It's funny how people are scared of Jade because she has this side to her that is so caring and passionate. I suppose she only shows this side to me.

We eat our tacos and Jade goes into the shower while I finish my paper.

I'm on the last paragraph when I hear the bathroom door open.

"Hey Beck." I hear. I turn around to answer Jade and I see her standing there. Wet and naked from her shower. I get caught up in staring at her gorgeous body to answer her.

"You almost done?" she asks while getting one of my t-shirts out and a pair of panties.

"Ughh ya I should be done in 10 minutes." I say realizing how distracted she can make me.

I turn back around and get back to typing. Once she gets dressed she goes back into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I finally finish typing my paper and shut my laptop.

"Babe I'm done." I say walking into the bathroom.

She is taking her makeup off and leaning against the sink. The way her back is arched is so sexy. She takes all her makeup off and goes to turn towards me but I stop her by snaking my arms around her waist from behind, gently leaning her against the sink.

"You know you look so sexy in my clothes." I say while kissing her neck.

"Mmm Beck." she moans.

I know she has been stressed out lately and the only way I know how to make her feel better is to make her feel loved. Well that, and also to keep my distance from Tori, but I'm a friendly guy so that one is a little hard.

"You wanna do it like this". I whisper while pulling her panties down.

"Let's do it". She says with a smirk and yanks off my shirt.

 **Jade's POV**

It's around 10:30 and Beck and I are finally getting into bed; Well finally getting in it to go to sleep. We climb in and cuddle up. I lay my head on his chest and he starts rubbing my back.

"You know I love you. Tori is just a friend. She is friends with Andre and Cat so I'm trying to give her a chance. No need to get jealous over her. I wish I never kissed her." I look up at Beck. I can tell he is serious.

"I still don't like her. I see the way she looks at you." I say. It's true she has a crush on him.

"How does she look at me." Beck says and rubs the back of my thighs.

"Like she wants to push you against the locker and fuck you brains out." Beck laughs at my response, which annoys me more.

"Oh Babe only you could do that. Trust me if Tori looks at me like that I'll give you a kiss so she knows there is no way that is happening. Okay?" Beck says and kisses me.

"Okay." I say and give him another kiss before we fall asleep.

-Next Day-

 **Beck's POV**

Jade and I woke up late this morning and rushed to school. We rushed to our first periods. I don't see her until Sikowitz later.

"Ahh Beck come up here please". Sikowitz says as I walk into class. I put my bags down on two empty chairs and get on the stage with Robbie and Andre.

I see Alice sit in the seat next to mine. Jade is not gonna like that. Jade walks in and sees my stuff on a chair. She gives Alice a look but doesn't say anything. She seats in front of my chair. I give her a little wave and she winks at me.

"Okay Andre, Beck, Robbie please show the class your best British accents." Sikowitz says

"My dear crumpets it is very hot out today". Robbie says in more of an indian accent

"Ughh Robbie that was crummy. Ready Drive by acting exercise. You're all angry Englishmen. Ready. GO!"

"I insist you tell me who sat on me crumpets." Robbie tried again sounding a little bit British.

"My grandmummy went to the lou while I snogged the prime minister." Jade said. It made me laugh that her accent is so good even though she hates British accents.

The rest of the class chimed in until Tori came in. Sikowitz explained that Tori is going to do the bird scene.

"Umm can I ask you a quick question before I start?" Tori asked causing Jade to groan.

Sikowitz denied her question and Tori began. It was an okay scene. She sounds like she is new with acting or too shy. Tori asked how she did causing her to have to redo the scene again tomorrow. After class ends we all walk out. Jade grabs my hand as we walk.

"Come on how am I supposed to get the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong. I thought you guys were my friend." Tori said in a whiney voice.

"I'm not your friend." Jade said and pulled me towards the soda machine.

"Come on Babe you can't try to be nice to her." I say to Jade. I don't care if Jade ignores her but I don't like when Jade is rude.

"Beck please don't start with me today." Jade says annoyed. I can see in he eyes she is truly annoyed.

"Okay." I say and kiss Jade's forehead

I can hear Tori complaining about the scene still.

"Number one rule of the bird scene no one's allowed to help you." I tell Tori as Jade and I walk back to her locker.

Jade comments on Tori's locker. Which I have to admit it looks lame since it's just a white board. Jade writes Tori's stupid locker and grabs me and walks away.

"I gotta admit that is a pretty stupid locker." I say laughing.

"I know, she can at least write I secretly love Beck on it or something." I laugh at Jade because I don't know if it's just Jade's jealousy or if Tori actually has a crush on me.

"Ready for salsa?" I ask Jade and twirl her around.

 **Jade's POV**

Tori finally got the bird scene after 3 tries. It was so pathetic. She tried so hard put still failed. Beck, Cat, Trina and I are standing at Tori's locker. She is showing us how it lights up and shit. It still looks stupid. I'm annoyed because I am starving.

"Okay are we going to eat or what." I ask annoyed.

"Ya Let's go." Cat says and we start to walk away.

"You coming?" Beck asks to Tori. Ughh seriously I hate how Beck is so nice sometimes. I give him a look and he knows what I mean. He looks at me like he wants to say sorry. He walks with Tori and texts me "sorry, I know what it's like being the new kid".

Why does he have to be so nice?


	2. Chapter 2: Stage Fighting

Chapter 2: Stage Fighting

Jade's POV

I pull into school alone today. Beck had to get here early because he is meeting his friend Russ. They are practicing stage fighting. I guess Russ is going to assist the teacher in stage fighting. Walking to the black box theaeter I can hear commotion. I walk in and see Tori on Russ's shoulders and Beck trying to get her off. I laugh cuz she looks like a psycho but I also wonder why the hell she is on him trying to attack him.

"Woah woah woah woah what are you doing"? My teacher asks her pulling her off Russ

"That guy was beating up Beck". Tori says like she knows everything. I walk over to Beck and laugh. I grab his arm.

"Oh you poor thing". She really think Beck needs defending.

"We were practicing". Beck explains to her.

"This is Russ" My teacher explains

"I'm Russ" He screams.

My teacher explains how Russ is a stunt man and is going to help us with stage fighting. I hold onto Beck's arm. Tori looks confused and I can't help but say

"And now Tori says what's stage fighting"

"I wasn't gonna say that" Tori says and turns to Andre "What is it"? she asks hims

"Fake fighting that looks real. Like for a play or a movie." Andre tells her. How can Tori go to this school and not know this.

"I took a class with him last summer". Beck explains to him. I lock arms with him as he is talking so Tori knows her trying to defend him is nothing special.

"Well he looked like he was hurting you". Tori says with puppy dog eyes. Of course she would say that.

"Why do you care". I ask her. He is MY boyfriend she shouldn't care.

"Cuz I figure he suffers enough pain dating you". What a bitch

"You wanna see pain." I yell and pull away from Beck but he immediately pulls me back.

"Hey why don't we go sit overthere". Beck says and pulls me to a chair.

"I can't stand her". I say as Beck sits down next to me. He puts his hand on my thigh.

"She was only trying to help". Beck says and kisses my cheek.

"No Beck she wants you why can't you see that" I say and turn away from him. He can be so annoying sometimes

 **Beck's POV**

Jade is kinda pissed at me because I told her Tori was trying to help. Russ is up on stage demonstrating with Cat. Russ is pretending to punch Cat in the face.

"To the audience or camera it will look like this ". Russ says and pretends to punch Cat.

I've zoned out to whatever he has been saying. I'm thinking about Jade.

"Babe even if she does like me it wouldn't make me think of her differently. She would still just be a friend". I whisper to Jade

She looks at me. I lean forward and look at her but everyone starting clapping for Cat so I got no response from Jade.

"Beck and Cat". I hear the teacher call out. Sweet. Cat is easy to work with.

"Tori and Jade". Jade smirks. I already know Jade is gonna make this miserable for Tori.

"Tori and who". Tori looks terrified.

"Wait I'm not comfortable with my partner". She says to the teacher.

Jade walks up behind Tori as I grab my bag. "Hey partner I can't wait for our fight scene". I smirk and roll my eyes at her. I love her sarcastic side.

She heads out the door and I follow her. Surprisingly she is waiting for me in the hallway. I guess she is not mad at me anymore. I grab her hand as we start walking.

"I loved the pause before scene". I said and smirked at her.

"This is perfect. I couldn't get paired with a better person". Jade says giddy. I can't help but laugh at her. She is happy not because she got paired with someone she likes but completely the opposite.

"Just don't hit her. It's not worth it Babe". I say to her. We reach her locker and I lean against it and look at her.

"Don't worry she won't get hurt. Jade smirks. I know she has something planned but as long as she isn't violent I don't really care what she does. If she wants to tease Tori in a non violent or mean way then I can't complain.

"Ready to go home". I ask her as she shuts her locker. She shakes her head and we head to my car.

She puts on music for the drive home. It's such a nice day out. I look over at her and she looks beautiful. The sun is beaming down on her making her look brighter.

"Do you have any homework". I ask her as we stop at a red light.

"No I didn't get any today". She said. I put my right blinker on.

"Beck my house is straight". Jade says confused.

"I know. We are not going to your house". I say and head to one of my favorites places .

"We are going to Cedar park arn't we". Jade said with a smile.

This is a very important place for us. This is where our first kiss was. I always come here when I need to think . I look at her and can tell she is thinking about the last time we came here. It was our 1 year anniversary. We decided to camp out. Well not actually cuz Jade hates camping but I took my uncles pick up truck and we layed in the back of it all night. We stargazed and talked all night, made love and fell asleep together. After 1 year of being with Jade our relationship reached a new dynamic. I have never been more comfortable with someone then I am with Jade. That was one of the best nights of my life. I pull into the park. This place is not like anywhere else. It has the huge grassy hill and it's on the ocean, it has a garden.

"Hey open your trunk". Jade says and gets out of the car. I open it and she pulls out the beach blanket I have back there. We head down to the grass and sit on the blanket. She sits in between my legs and leans back on me.

"Jade". She looks up at me waiting for me to talk.

"Do you really think I would ever leave you for Tori?" I ask her. Jade has mentioned this to me.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust the slutty bitches in our school ". Jade says annoyed.

I lean down and kiss her. I know she has trust issues with her dad leaving when she was young. Maybe that's why she gets nervous when girls talk to me. But honestly I could never picture myself with anyone else.

"I love you". I say and hug her to me.

"Love you too". She whispers

 **2 days later**

 **Jade's POV**

"Hey can we sit alone today." I say to Beck as we walk towards the tables.

"Sure". Beck says and heads to a table far awar from Tori.

"How is your stage fight going". Beck asks me

"So annoying she winces every time I go up behind her. I don't know why she would think I would give up my grade to hit her". I say as Beck dips his fries into my ketchup

"You know what might help, have her be the one to hit you. That way she comfortable and it's easier".

You know this might actually work. I can pretend she hit me for real to embarrass her. I have been waiting to get her back for kissing Beck.

"That's a great idea". I tell him. He raises his eyebrows surprised.

"Really". He says and moves closer. I nod and he moves closer to kiss me.

 **Beck's POV**

I can't believe Tori hit Jade. I know she didn't do it on purpose but still. I walk into the nurses office to see Jade sitting there.

"Hey I just called your mom". I sat down next to her and move the hair out of her hair.

"Thanks". She says holding ice to her eye. "What did she say".

"She asked if I can take you home during lunch cuz she has a meeting soon". I tell her holding her hand.

"Okay". She says and lays down.

"You stay here. I have to get to class but I'll get you after". I stand up and slowly let go of her hand. She nods and I kiss her cheek before leaving for class.

I got to my Shakespearean history class which I enjoy. After the class is over I walk to the nurses office to get Jade.

"Ready". I ask her and hold out my hand so she can get up.

 **Jade's POV**

I can't believe I just apologized to Tori Vega. I mean I know it was wrong but I'm surprised I actually feel bad. Beck and I were planning on having a movie night tonight. I park my car in his driveway and proceeded to his RV. I lock my car and as I'm about to knock I can hear Beck yell from inside "it's open". I let myself in and he is sitting on his couch on his laptop.

"Hey". I say and put my purse down. He looks up at me. Kinda disappointed. I knew Andre told him.

"Come here". He said and patted next to him. I sit down and he grabs my hand and faces me. I don't know if he is gonna lecture me or what.

"Why?" That's all he asks me. I thought he would be mad.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to get her back for kissing you. And she thinks she so perfect. I wanted to show her she is not the perfect person". I say with regret. I'm regretting it cuz I know Beck is disappointed.

"Babe. I get you wanting to get her back for the kissing thing, but not like this. You scared me and it was just immature. Your just making yourself look like the bad guy".

Beck was right. It did make me look worse. I didn't know what to say so I just looked at him.

"I'm sorry". I whispered.

"Just please try and law low. Don't make Tori's life miserable. For your own sake. I know you don't like her very much but just try. For me"? Beck said as he kissed my head.

"I'll try and be nice but if she lays a hand on you..."

"Then you can swat her hand away". Beck said laughing .

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back more passionately then expected. I'm glad he wasn't mad at me. We spent the rest of the night cuddled up in his bed watching horror movies.


End file.
